


The Captive Sorceress

by bettydice (BettyKnight)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Childhood Trauma, Gen, In-Character Journaling, french as elven, i guess, sad teenage sorceress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyKnight/pseuds/bettydice
Summary: She writes in the hope that someday someone will find her journals and that at least that way a part of her will escape this place.Excerpts from Katy's journals.





	The Captive Sorceress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codenamecynic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamecynic/gifts), [Dakoyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakoyone/gifts), [Fionavar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionavar/gifts), [onemooncircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemooncircles/gifts).



Dear Stranger,

Apparently it has been a month since I last wrote. Time passes me by and I can’t hold on to it, I apologize. I think I also sometimes forget that nobody listens when I talk and so my words are gone forever if I don’t write them down.  
But don’t worry, nothing much happened. I had a nightmare and woke to tentacles strangling me but they disappeared and I much prefer this to things on fire and getting into trouble.

I hear they told people I was sent away to some kind of College of Magic. They must’ve bribed Teacher Bartlett to lie about me. That I have control.  


It seems I really won’t leave here.

 

I’m not sure how this will get to you then. If they find it after I’m gone they’ll just burn it with the rest of my things. I hope they won’t burn my books! They wouldn’t, right???  
The princess rode into battle on a GRIFFON!

 

Anyway, I’ll figure something out. If you’re reading this, I obviously thought of something.

 

Affectionately,

Katy Miller, GRIFFON RIDER  


* * *

  


Dearest Stranger,

I told you about Bob, right? His real name is too complicated. But I’ll try to learn it, I just have to get books in Infernal. Sometimes it’s good they don’t care what I read. And that they’re shifty merchants, I guess.  
I could be really helpful, I would be so nice to everyone and I already know a lot about different cultures and races! I bet they meet a lot of elves. They must. My genitor was one. It sucks that he died and I inherited his curse.

Bob says it’s a gift, though. I know better but it means a lot to have someone like something, anything about me.

 

Maybe you’ll read this because of Bob? I’ll have to ask him.

 

I think it’s my birthday in two or three months. 15. That means I’ve been here over two years. I wonder how old I’ll get. Maybe they’ll die and forget about me. Though they’d probably kill me first? Since they told people I’m off having a decent life somewhere.

 

I would have studied really well if they’d let me.

 

Cursed greetings from the past,  
Katy Miller

  


* * *

 

 

Bonjour, mon cher étranger!

Oui, my Elven is so good now! Those kind of books are way easier to get than Infernal. Bob will help me. I haven’t figured out how to call him yet but he keeps returning. He said I shouldn’t take my life. He said I can just leave, that I’m powerful enough. But I can’t risk my curse killing anyone else, I’d rather stay here than have people hunting me. I guess I can spend a couple of years learning languages. There’s always more books to read.  


There was a girl trapped in a magic tower for many years and then a handsome prince rescued her. Nobody knows I’m here though, especially no princes.

 

If I keep living, I guess that would be my choice. A Sorceress too powerful to venture outside.

 

Remaining alive and magical,

Kather Catherine Kaytess Ceitidh Miller Mhillnir Mhùilneir

 

* * *

 

 

Hello Stranger!!!

 

Finally, Mirella and Yinris found back to each other! His father the Elven King of course still opposed their union but Yinris said “I love her with all my heart and no forces of the world shall ever part us again.”

I cried, I was so happy!

 

I try not to think much about how I’ll die untouched. Because it makes me want to sneak out, just once. I turn invisible sometimes. Maybe the next time…

 

I’ve been doing much better with the curse. Bob keeps insisting that my magic isn’t abnormal. I will admit, I’ve been practicing. The spells Teacher Bartlett tried to teach me. I managed to light a candle and it simply burned! Just the candle, nothing else. I was able to make my magic do what I want! What if I can do more?

And even if it is a curse… maybe they are wrong, maybe there is a cure! They’re not even looking!

They always find a cure in the books.

 

Hopeful for once,

Ceitidh

 

* * *

 

 

Stranger,

Yesterday I went blind. I screamed and she entered my room. It had been months since she’d set foot inside. She said why couldn’t I magic away my voice instead. I don’t know, I can never do what she wants. I was crying and slipped up and called her “Mum”. I know I’m not supposed to remind her but she -is-, isn’t she? I was scared I wouldn’t be able to read anymore or write to you. Completely trapped in myself.

My eyes started working again (obviously) but if it happens another time… I don’t care what Bob says. I’ll tell him to take my diaries and give them to a librarian. A wizard librarian? Someone who also likes adventure books.

Stranger, whatever your profession, could you compile my writings and turn them into something beautiful and leather-bound?

_ >>The Captive Sorceress. The Collected Journals of Ceitidh Mhùilneir<< _

I’d like that. Maybe some other girl will read them one day and find solace in a shared pain.

 

As you know, I tried writing a novel about me living all those adventures I so love. Riding griffons, slaying dragons, sharing secret kisses under a blooming tree, laughing in a tavern.  
I stopped writing that. I can’t see me doing any of that anymore. Flames and… it’s always the same outcome. So, journals it is!

 

Sending an embrace across time to you, my friend.

Yours,

Katy, Captive Sorceress

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Stranger,

It seems I am someone’s friend. I told you about Harper, who I ended up travelling with. I had estimated our relationship so far as ‘travelling companions’. Friendly, enough trust to share a campsite.

 

But today… Harper hugged me.

 

We haven’t known each other much longer than a week. And while he is very companionable in general, I’m confused as to what prompted the hug. He laughed at something (me?), said “Oh Ceitidh” and then put his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I didn’t know what to do, I was so startled.  
I told him I didn’t want to sleep with him because I thought maybe that’s why he sought physical closeness. He said we were “friends” and simply laughed more and dragged me towards the tavern.

 

I can’t recall ever having received a hug before. Bob sometimes let me snuggle him if I was sad but it really isn’t the same. It seems Harper didn’t have any other motivation except that he likes me enough to do so and I have a hard time wrapping my mind around that.

 

How can he so easily call me friend. Friends trust each other without limit, they’re willing to die for each other, defeat dragons and evil wizards. He didn’t mean it that way but I can’t help how the word keeps replaying in my head.

 

I’d like to hug more but because I don’t know why he did it, I can’t simply go and replicate the situation.

 

Your confused friend,

Katy


End file.
